I'm Right Here
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Wyatt Cain finds himself outside the Princess's door. Though he isn't quite sure why he's there, he will be there for her when she needs him the most. DG/Cain


Note From The Author—I really am in comfort mode lately and I really don't know why. Maybe my subconscious is screaming out about something, I don't know. Either way, this is the result of whatever it is that's going on in my head. Slightly dramatic, slightly over the top, but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of Tin Man

If anyone who had ever known him had happened by, they wouldn't have believed what they saw. The sight of Wyatt Cain leaning against the opulent walls of the palace at Finaqua was strange enough, but if they knew his reasons they may consider having themselves committed. The ex Tin Man went out of his way not make ties with anyone. He didn't take others under his wing, and he didn't let anyone under his skin. Yet there he was, halfway sleeping up against a wall outside the DG's room.

He couldn't quite say why, but the youngest Princess had found a way into his heart and soul in the months since they'd met. Cain had never imagined feeling the way he did again, not after Adora. Yet the ice around his heart had gradually begun to crack, and feelings he thought were long dead were brought out full force by a little slip of a girl with big blue eyes and a will of steel. All of this had brought him to spend the night in complete discomfort.

There been an attempt on Azkadelia and DG's lives earlier that day. Thankfully their guard had managed to prevent either of them from being injured, but the incident brought to the forefront the reality that both women were in serious danger. Cain had tried to sleep that night and after hours of tossing and turning and flashing back to DG hitting the floor as shots were fired, he gave up on real rest and transplanted himself to the hall outside of her room. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he felt better knowing he was within arms reach if anything should happen.

Cain felt himself beginning to nod off when a terrified scream from her chambers split the night. He was on his feet in an instant, his weapon drawn as he slipped through her door, closing it behind him to contain whatever threat may be lurking. He stopped short when he realized he was alone with her. No threat had entered to harm her, only her own thoughts. She was thrashing violently amongst the bedclothes, clearly trapped deep in a nightmare.

He sped across the room to her side. "Come on kiddo, wake up."

She couldn't hear him; she'd been pulled down too deep. The beginnings of another primal scream had him on high alert as he clamped a hand down on her mouth. The last thing she needed was to wake the entire household and have them beating down her door. She fought fiercely against him as he tried to quiet her and wake her at the same time.

"Damn it DG why can't you hear me?" The Princess grew more violent by the second, and one of her fists caught him square on the jaw. Swearing, he did the only thing he could think of. He climbed up onto the bed to straddle her, struggling to pin her wrists in the circle of one hand while the other stroked against her cheek. "Okay kiddo, wake up for me." Her movements calmed and he knew he must be getting through, even if just a little bit. "Come on DG, come back to me."

Her lashes fluttered before sweeping up to reveal shockingly blue eyes cloudy with tears. "Cain?" she questioned, still fighting to pull herself from the dream.

"I'm right here kiddo," he told her. He let go of her wrists and swung one leg over her to kneel by her side on the bed.

The moment she was free, she threw herself into his arms. "It was so real, it was so horrible," she sobbed.

He caught her easily and held on tight, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down her back. "You don't have to tell me DG."

"I have to." He felt her shake her head against his chest. "If I don't I'll never be able to get it out of my head. I can't live with it in my head."

"Okay," he soothed. "Tell me."

She took a shuddering breath before letting it all out. "We were back at the tower. I was trying to save Az and I couldn't do it. The witch was too strong and I couldn't get through to her. I watched the last of my sister die while the witch took over completely. When Az was gone she didn't turn on me. She killed you all slowly and I couldn't move; I was forced to watch. The Queen, Ahamo, Glitch, Raw, you; everyone died a horrible painful death while I watched. I fought, I tried to use my magic, but I couldn't…" She cut off on a broken sob. "I couldn't save anyone. The witch won and she was turning on me when you finally got through."

"It wasn't real DG." He pulled back to look her straight in the eye. "You beat her. Don't ever forget that. You and Az were strong enough to beat her."

DG nodded. "I know, but God Cain it was so real. I was so terrified."

She didn't need to tell him. She was trembling so hard against him he was afraid she would fall to pieces. "I know." He stroked a hand over her hair. "I know."

"I feel like I'll never be able to sleep again," she whispered, tears still falling unchecked.

"You will," he told her resolutely. "If you want me, I'm here."

Still trembling, she pressed her cheek against the beat of his heart, hoping it would help to soothe her worn heart and mind. "Stay with me, please."

"Whatever you need." Never letting her go, he eased them gently down against the pillows. After settling her against him he pulled the coverlet over them. "Try to sleep kiddo, you need it."

With her head on his shoulder and his arms around her she was surrounded by a scent that was purely Wyatt Cain. Between that and the hand tracing lazy patterns on her back, it didn't take long for sleep to creep up on her. "You won't leave?" she asked groggily.

Cain brushed a kiss against her temple. "Never."


End file.
